<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates by Fighting_for_Creativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458087">And They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity'>Fighting_for_Creativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky makes sure Tony apologizes, But it's not between Tony and Bucky, Living Together, M/M, No Beta, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Tony being an ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Hammer has mistaken the business dinner for a date and Tony's mouth is faster than his brain sometimes. At least in the end everything works out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another last minute bingo fill~ (Info as usual in the endnotes)</p><p>I had fun with this one though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?- Tony who is he?!” the blond screeched and for a moment Bucky thought it hilarious that this man had tried to shove himself in and now was demanding answers from Tony while Bucky still blocked the entrance to their flat.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had come close enough that Bucky was able to feel his body heat. The smaller man leaned sideways, apparently deigning their guest with his attention before he rested his check against Bucky’s left arm.</p><p> </p><p>“He, Justin, is my boyfriend-”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>“and I have to wonder what you are doing here?” Tony concluded in a bored tone. <em> At least</em>, Bucky mused, <em> he seems to aim for bored.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Bucky wasn’t so easily fooled by Tony’s tone and posture. Over the time the two had shared the apartment, the ex-soldier had come to know the little things about Tony, including whenever he presented a front towards an audience instead of showing his true feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“I-We-I thought?” stammered the blond-Justin. For the briefest moment, Bucky felt sympathy towards the dumbfounded man. </p><p> </p><p>“You thought that because we went on a business dinner yesterday we were now dating? Honestly, Justin, I thought you were smarter than that!” Tony’s voice was cold and mean. Clearing his throat, the ex-soldier intervened before Tony could spill more vitriol, “It happens. Feelings can make everything seem different than it is. No need to get ugly about it, Tones.”</p><p> </p><p>A side glance disclosed that Tony was suitably chastised. When the smaller man said, “Sorry. Didn’t mean it like that. What I tried to say, Justin, is that you have bright ideas for business but that’s what this ever gonna be between us. Business. Sorry if you got another impression yesterday.” - Bucky felt proud of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after that Justin left, still sore but remarkably less angry than he was at first.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The door was shut and the two roommates had settled on the couch again. Tony was once more fiddling with a small robot cat he was building for Alpine. Bucky simply unpaused the movie they had been watching before the door rang.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, the cat was done and already fooling around with Alpine, Bucky paused the movie once more. Tony looked up under his long lashes from beside Bucky on the couch.</p><p> <br/>“So… Boyfriend, huh?” Bucky’s inquiry resulted in Tony ducking his head, obviously trying to hide the pink gracing the smaller man’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorr-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.” Bucky hasted to interject, “I… honestly, I actually like the sound of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Tony’s head snapped up made Bucky briefly concerned about a potential concussion. Wonder and hope shone in the pretty hazel eyes, Tony’s plump lips slightly parted in a disbelieving ‘oh’. On Tony’s right cheek was still a smudge from his earlier fiddling. Bucky was tempted to clean it for him.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he couldn’t do much else but smile softly, totally besotted by the younger man. <br/><br/>“So…”, Tony started, fiddling with his hands, “you’d like to go get some dinner with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a date, sweet thing?” The flush on Tony’s cheeks was adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… like a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then sure”, answered Bucky, taking the smaller man’s hand and placing a kiss on it. </p><p> </p><p>Tony laughed at him calling him old fashioned, proclaiming how he as a futurist had failed if Bucky was still stuck in the past. All that Bucky could focus on was the genuine joy twinkling in Tony’s eyes, the vibration of Tony’s laugh against Bucky’s arm, and his own fluttering heart telling him that this was right, this was just.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I have to thank Justin next time I meet him. Without him, neither of us would have made a move.</em>’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SBB:<br/>Title: And They Were Roommates<br/>Collaborator Name: J_Gun_i<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458087<br/>Square Filled: G2 "Who are you?"<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron<br/>Rating: Teen And Above<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Tony is being mean for a bit, Bucky makes him apologize, Justin Hammer, Roommates<br/>Summary: Justin Hammer has mistaken the business dinner for a date and Tony's mouth is faster than his brain sometimes. At least in the end everything works out.<br/>Word Count: 612</p><p>BBB:<br/>Title: And They Were Roommates<br/>Filled: C2 Jealousy<br/>Author : J_Gun_i<br/>Pairing: WinterIron<br/>Rating: Teen and Above<br/>Warnings: Tony is being mean for a bit, Bucky makes him apologize, Justin Hammer, Roommates<br/>Summary: Justin Hammer has mistaken the business dinner for a date and Tony's mouth is faster than his brain sometimes. At least in the end everything works out.<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458087</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>